


Heartfelt Passages

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [22]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike gets shot for the second time





	Heartfelt Passages

The same thoughts went through your head over and over. Mike was shot. Again. Shot in the stomach. Your mind was racing ever since you had gotten off the phone with Liv.

Rushing through the halls of the hospital, you finally found the waiting room. “William! “ your voice called out, a little higher than normal. The whole precinct had to be here.

“Y/N, Thank God. They just took Mike to surgery.” He embraced you. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

As you pulled back, you covered your mouth with your hand, “Is-thats his blood. Isn’t it?” You could feel the bile rise in your throat at the sight of the dried blood on William’s shirt. “Oh, God.” William gathered you in his arms again.

“C’mon. Sit.” William pulled you onto a couch beside him. “Mike is strong, he…”, his voice broke. “He loves you and the kids so much. Made me promise to tell you that.”

Only able to nod, you tried to remember if you even kissed Mike this morning. Had you said ‘I love you?’ The last thing you remember saying was ‘Grab milk on the way home’ So many thoughts were running through your head. You faintly remember Amanda, Sonny, Fin and some other officers who you didn’t know come up and talk to you.

Spotting Liv, you stood and made a beeline for her. She pulled you in for a hug. ”My God Liv. What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She slides her eyes to Tucker then back to you. “We, uh, was doing a clothes job. I took the kids out. Mike stayed back to make sure Lisa got out. Gary pulled a gun…We didn’t-”

“Don't say anything else Olivia”, Ed cautioned.

Narrowing your eyes at both of them, “Why? What’s going on?” Your eyes darted between Liv and Ed. “My husband is in surgery because he was shot. I have every right to know what happened.”

“Now is not the time, Y/N.” Ed tried to intervene.

“I wasn’t talking to you”, pointing a finger at him. “I’m talking to her.” Turning back to Olivia, you demanded, “why is he telling you not to say anything? Is this your fault? Hmm?” Your voice was raised and you were drawing looks but you didn’t care. You wanted answers damn it. “I might lose my husband. We, we have two kids…”

Olivia’s eyes were filling with tears. She held her hands out, “I’m sorry.”

William gently tugged on your elbow, “C’mon let’s get some fresh air.”

“I’m fine”, you jerked away from him. You narrowed your eyes at Liv again. “If he doesn’t make it, I’ll never forgive you. If my kids grow up without a father, that’s on you.”

William along with Sonny guided you away from Olivia. "This isn’t helping, Y/N. Let’s get ya some coffee or somethin’.” Sonny offered.

“I don’t want coffee, water or fresh air. I just want Mike.” Uncontrollable sobs raked your body and Sonny hugged you. “I just need Mike.”

A couple of hours later the doctor came out, “family of Michael Dodds?” Your head shot up from where it was resting in your hands.

“Yes. We are.” William spoke up.”How is he?” He took your hand as a crowd of concerned NYPD gathered around to hear.

“He lost a lot of blood. There was a lot of vascular damage. The next few hours are crucial", the doctor explained. “He’s still in surgery. We’ll come to get you when he’s on his room.”

Most of the officers had left. The only ones left were Mike’s squad, you and William. Picking up the phone you called Rose, your neighbor, and sitter, to check on the kids. “Thanks again Rose. Yes. I’ll keep you updated. Give them kisses for us? Okay. Bye.” Taking a sip of your hot tea courtesy of Amanda, you paced.

“Family of Dodds?”

Mike slowly opened his eyes.“Hi.” He said in a raspy voice and weakly squeezed the hand you were holding.

“Hey there champ.” You gave him a watery smile, pushing his hair off his forehead. Raising the hand you were holding you kissed his knuckles. “Do you need anything? Are you in pain?” Mike shook his head.

William smiled at his son. “I knew I had a tough son. Just no more heroics, got it? Besides, every time you got shot I have to talk to your mom”, he rolled his eyes.

Mike grinned, “No problem there dad.”

William’s phone started buzzing. He pulled it from his pocket, his brow furrowed. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

You started sniffling, new tears forming. Tears of exhaustion, fear, and relief. “I love you so much, Mike. When you were in surgery, all I could think was the last thing I said to him was to get milk. If that would’ve been the last thing I said to you…”

“Shhh… hey, I’m okay.” Mike shifted over in bed and winced. He patted the bed beside him. “Lay down with me.”

“No. I’ll hurt you. Besides I should be comforting you.”

“That would be comforting me. Please. I need to feel you in my arms”, he assured you.

Contemplating Mike words for a moment, “Okay. I need that too.” You gingerly laid down beside him on the opposite side he was shot.

Mike put an arm around you.“I’m sorry, I didn’t get the milk.”


End file.
